


【团酷】人鱼的成年礼

by baimajimo



Category: hunter×hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	【团酷】人鱼的成年礼

黑色的船行驶在黑色的海上，黑色的海面掀起波涛，黑色的海鸟掠过桅杆顶端，发出两声拖长的凄厉啼鸣。猎猎作响的三角帆上画着一只黑蜘蛛，伸出的十二只足仿佛恶魔畸形瘦长的手指，将要攫住什么。

船上灯火通明。

笑声、闹声、食物的香味混合着美酒的醇香逸散开来，这帮在五大海域臭名昭著的海盗刚刚干了票大的，肉眼可见的未来将有大把的钞票入账。他们急需一场彻夜的放纵来庆祝，用酒精洗掉满手的鲜血和罪恶。

醉眼朦胧中，没人发现，庆功宴的主角不知何时已经不见了。

库洛洛避开了醉醺醺的下属们，独自一人托着一只盘子，沿着长长的舷梯而下。年轻的海盗头子显然心情很好，一路上都在哼着一首不成调的小曲。楼梯的尽头是一扇铜门，他用空出的那只手摸出钥匙，打开了门。

这是船舱的最底层，地上凿出了个宽大的浅池，里面灌满了海水，平时游着船长纂养的鲨鱼。但现在，鲨鱼被扔掉了，因为里面有了更珍贵的藏品。

珍贵到，世间独此一件的稀有。

库洛洛反手关上门，甲板上的声音传到这里已经小了不少，缥缥缈缈的，听不真切，像蒙了层纱。清澈的月光从舷窗射进来，冷清又暧昧。

“我来了。”他用宛如情人间低语的温柔声线道。

浅池里的生物动了动，缓缓抬起头，露出一张造物主也要为之轻叹的面容。

人鱼本就是美貌的物种，而这一条尤其漂亮。它还年轻，尚未分化，雌雄莫辨的五官精致无比。淡金色的头发，湛蓝的双眼，如同月光铺陈在粼粼的海面，纤长的眼睫像蝶翼那样垂下，遮住令人心碎的眼神。

有时候，太过出色的美貌也是武器，令人窒息又目眩神迷，明明知道危险，却仍忍不住靠近。

“还在气我把你的双手铐起来吗？我也没办法，上次要不是躲得快，差点就被你抠开喉咙了。”库洛洛忍不住摸了摸脖子，在那上面有一道横亘喉结的血痂，让人难以相信这样狰狞的伤疤，出自人鱼那双白皙柔软的手。

人鱼的双手被吊起，锁在池边的柱子上，连带着白皙的上半身也都暴露在空气中，只有鱼尾浸在水里。排列紧密的菱形鱼鳞像蓝宝石一样折射出或深或浅的光泽，尾鳍随着船体的颠簸而柔柔的摇晃，比最上等的丝绸还纤薄柔软。

库洛洛将外套脱下，随手扔在地上，仅着贴身的白衬衫和黑西裤，跳进了池子。冰冷的海水刚好淹到他的膝盖，他重新端起托盘，涉水向人鱼走去，溅起哗啦啦的水声。

人鱼冷冷的看着他，海盗头子也不以为意，他用两指从托盘里提起一尾新鲜海鱼，送到人鱼嘴边：“吃吧。”

人鱼厌恶的偏过头，无声的表达了拒绝。它是一条幼年人鱼，声带没有发育，无法说出人类的话语。

库洛洛轻声叹了口气：“三天了，从上船以来，你一口东西也没吃过，这样下去你的身体会吃不消的。”他的声音像哄闹脾气的恋人那样温柔宽容，手却恶劣的往前伸，直到硬邦邦的鱼嘴戳上了人鱼的脸颊，带着腥味的死鱼把人鱼柔软的侧脸顶得凹进去了一块。

人鱼紧紧抿着唇线，对他侮辱性的行为不为所动，宛如一座雕塑。

库洛洛微笑道：“想把自己饿死？你要想清楚了，你可是世界上最后一条人鱼，你死了，你的种族就真的灭亡了。”

人鱼闻言猛地回过头，紧紧的盯着他，胸膛剧烈起伏，耳鳍像扇子那样张开，微微颤抖着。红色像藤蔓一样爬上它的瞳孔，直到把那双湛蓝的瞳孔染成血的颜色，无声的诘问着罪魁祸首。

库洛洛在它泣血的注视下仍旧泰然自若，他把盘子搁在池边，发出清脆的一声响，漫不经心道：“我猜，你心里一定在后悔救了我吧，酷拉皮卡——我听见你的族人临死前这样呼唤你。”

人鱼听见了自己的名字，颤抖的更厉害了，那浓郁的红色简直要化为有形的血水从它的眼眶滑下。显然，它想起了数日前噩梦般的记忆。

 

人鱼一族绯红色的眼睛是无价之宝，让无数收藏家趋之若鹜。海盗出海寻找传说中的人鱼湾，却一无所获。在返航的那天晚上，航船突遇暴风雨，被卷入浪花的海盗头子本以为要命丧于此，却被一条第一次浮上海面的人鱼救起。

海盗头子睁开眼时，看见了一双比天空还蓝的眸子。

年幼的人鱼因为善良和好奇救起了这个坠海的年轻人，故事发展到这里，如果没有后面的事情，一切都还如童话般美好。然而刻入人性的贪婪和嗜血，绝不会满足于此。

海盗用他英俊的面容和温柔的微笑蒙骗了他的救命恩人，在摸清了人鱼湾的方位后，毫不犹豫的召来了手下，给这片海域带来了灭顶之灾。

酷拉皮卡永远也忘不了那个血月之夜，无数族人因为它的天真和愚蠢而命丧黄泉，不分男女，不分老幼，它们哀嚎着，翻滚着，剥落的鳞片闪闪发光，被剜去双眼的眼眶流着血，染红了整片海面。

慌乱中，它不知道被谁推进了礁石洞里，晕了过去。再醒来时，外面的厮杀已经接近尾声，屠族的刽子手们开始了最后的扫尾工作，遇到还在挣扎的人鱼就毫无怜悯的补上一刀。

酷拉皮卡缩在阴影里，浑身发着抖，双手紧紧抠着礁石壁，大气不敢喘一声。强大的悲愤和恐惧攫住了它的心脏，令它动弹不得。

呼号声渐渐小下去，就在它以为自己逃过一劫时，一双黑色长靴慢慢地停在了它面前。

它茫然的顺着这双靴子向上看去，看到一张熟悉又陌生的英俊脸庞。这张脸的主人昨天还在给它讲着陆地上的故事，现在却如同从地狱里爬出来的浴血修罗，散播着痛苦和死亡。

库洛洛微微笑着，颊边沾着两三点飞溅的血液。他俯视着它，嗓音一如既往的温柔：“找到你了。”

在被握着手臂拽出岩洞，紧紧箍着抱上海盗船时，酷拉皮卡还不知道，它的噩梦才刚刚开始。

如果它知道自己将会面对什么，它宁愿在那个晚上和自己的族人们死在一起。

 

“你在恨我，为什么呢？”库洛洛稍稍歪着头，那模样甚至透着股天真：“人鱼族身怀至宝，却没有相应保护它的能力，就像小孩子拿着黄金行走在闹市，怪不得别人去抢。就算我不出手，迟早也会有别人出手的，我不过运气好一些，抢占了先机罢了。”

他神态如此理所当然，就好像自己犯下的罪孽是可以被轻易原谅似的。

酷拉皮卡垂下眼睛，不想再和这个披着人皮的恶魔有任何交流，那只会让它感到恶心。

然而海盗头子不会这样轻易的放过它，他的目光从人鱼柔软白皙的上半身滑过，停留在鱼尾上，露出微微痴迷的神色：“真美啊，酷拉皮卡，比国王皇冠上的蓝宝石还漂亮。”他伸出手指，从鱼鳞上虚虚划过，突然道：“你知道吗，船明天就要靠岸了。”

酷拉皮卡心中突然涌起一种不好的预感。

果不其然，海盗头子接着说：“但是，我的小美人鱼，带着尾巴可没办法上岸。”

他的笑容暗了下来，嗓音低哑：“我忍了三天，现在，是时候给你举行成年礼了。”

人鱼是为爱而生的生物。酷拉皮卡从小听着前辈们的故事长大，那其中有一部分在浮上海面后爱上了人类，在不可明说的一夜过去后，爱情的魔力会赋予人鱼在陆地上行走的双腿——这一切本该顺其自然、两厢情愿的发生，但此时此刻，海盗头子显然没有那么好的耐心，他等不及要用残忍而直白的方法，给这条小人鱼催熟出双腿来。

酷拉皮卡一开始没有听懂，在理解对方的意思后，它浑身都颤抖起来，不知道是因为恐惧还是愤怒。在它面前的是它的仇人，是屠杀了它族人的刽子手，而现在，这个男人坦然的站在它面前，告诉它他将要夺走它珍贵的初夜。

人鱼挣扎起来，尾巴高高的扬起，又落回水面，拍起巨大的水花，但很快便被制住了。它本来就不是男人的对手，更别提还因饥饿而虚弱。

海盗头子的白衬衫被人鱼溅起的水花浇得透湿，紧紧地贴在身上，勾勒出流畅的肌肉轮廓。一些黑色的碎发被打湿，黏在额头上，越发显得他苍白的脸俊美又邪肆，让人难以相信，这副漂亮的皮囊下，包裹的是何等肮脏的内在。

他的眼睛幽黑深邃，直直的凝视着你的时候，会给人一种深情的错觉。

然而已经吃过血的教训的人鱼不会再被这裹着甜美糖衣的毒药迷惑，它眼神凶狠，喉间发出威胁的低啸，双手把铁链晃得叮当作响。

“别乱动，不然我不能保证等下会不会把你弄疼。”

 

它很白，也很柔软，侧脸和锁骨上还有一些细幼的鳞片，闪闪发光，就像海面上的泡沫。库洛洛用手心反复摩擦这些地方，人类的体温对人鱼来说过于炽热了，更何况是这些敏感的地方。人鱼露出难受的表情，忍不住像被烫到了那样往后缩去。

库洛洛眼疾手快的伸出手去，捏住了对方的下巴，强迫它把嘴唇打开，然后俯身吻了上去。酷拉皮卡猛地睁大眼睛，毫不犹豫的狠狠合拢齿关，铁锈味立刻充斥着两人的口腔，库洛洛却好像没有痛觉一样。他含着一口滚烫的热血，细密的舔过人鱼冰凉的口腔，从齿列到敏感的粘膜，一丝一毫都不放过，就像刮地三寸的强盗，要从这片沃土上榨出最后一滴油水。

直到人鱼快要喘不过气来，库洛洛这才恋恋不舍的收回自己作乱的舌头，在对方柔软的嘴唇上蹭了两下，结束了这个血腥的吻。

人鱼淡色的嘴唇被血液染成了妖冶的殷红，库洛洛用舌尖抵了抵嘴里被咬出的伤口，尖锐的刺痛让他更加兴奋起来了：“亲爱的，你真美，”他欣赏着这被自己亲手染上色的纯白，毫不吝啬的赞美着对方：“哪怕是国王的情妇，在你面前也要甘拜下风。”

这个粗俗的修辞除了激怒人鱼，毫无用处。

酷拉皮卡把锁住双手的铁链挣得叮铃作响，徒劳的挣扎着，把它的愤怒用目光传达着。海盗头子分开双腿，跨站在它面前，双手有力的把它的鱼尾托出水面。他伸出一根手指，点在人鱼的肚脐上，缓缓向下滑去。

随着他的手指向下，酷拉皮卡不可抑制的轻轻抖了起来。库洛洛噙着笑意，不紧不慢的丈量着，他用张开的大拇指和中指比划，从皮肤和鳞片的交界处，往下三寸，大约是人类胯骨的地方——

“找到了。”他低笑一声。

人鱼的身体一僵。

海盗头子屈起食指，在那处刮挠了一下，然后用两根手指捻起一层轻纱一样的软鳍，轻而易举的把这道最后的防线揭起，露出了隐藏在下面的秘密。

人鱼的泄殖腔和人类的生殖器官差不多，却又不完全相同，这点却越发激发了异族相奸的悖德快感。这会儿，这条漂亮的海洋生物的下体完全暴露在了月光下，好像被撬开壳子露出的两瓣蚌肉，湿漉漉的，洁白而柔软，甚至因为主人的紧张而轻轻翕张着。

“啊呀，这可真是……”库洛洛稍微弯下腰，仔细观察起这珍贵的生物，这也是他第一次在书籍以外的地方看到人鱼的泄殖腔。海盗头子啧啧称奇起来，语气满满都是好奇：“原来长这样呀。”

“……”酷拉皮卡羞愤欲绝的偏过头，把脸埋进自己的胳膊里，不愿面对这尴尬的境地，却不知道这样完全把自己的弱点都暴露了出来，那被迫高举的双臂，颀长柔软、仿佛一折就断的雪白脖颈，随着呼吸浅浅起伏的胸膛，仿佛引颈就戮的羔羊，只会更加激起对方暴虐的破坏欲望。

库洛洛的眼神几乎是一瞬间暗了下来，呼吸也变得粗重而杂乱。

他把两根手指插入那两片蚌肉的一瞬间，人鱼的尾巴立刻反射性的弹跳了一下，又重重的落回水面，拍起巨大的火花。人类的温度对于人鱼来说太高了，此时此刻，海盗头子的手指简直就像烧红的烙铁，毫不留情的捅入了人鱼最娇嫩的地方。那上面的厚茧粗糙的摩擦过敏感的内壁，简直是一种酷刑。

两根手指在它的体内进进出出，坚硬的甲片不时碰到肉壁，引来一阵痉挛。粘稠的水声从手指间响起，在空旷的船舱底层显得无比清晰。

人鱼无法逃离，只能被迫紧紧贴着成熟的雄性躯体，对方的体温好像要把它烫熟。它闭着眼，泪水顺着眼角滑落，眼泪在半空中凝固成珍珠，然后滴滴答答地沉入水底。库洛洛把手伸到它的腮下，接住了一颗，小小的珍珠在他掌心滚动，圆润而冰凉。但他很快就对此丧失了兴趣，将珍珠随意抛进池子里，重新把注意力放到下一步动作上。

好像诚心不给对方个痛快，要多折磨一下它那绷到极致的神经似的，海盗不急不慢的抽出手指，解开自己的皮带，然后丢在池边。金属的皮带扣撞在地上，发出一声清脆的声响，仿佛催命的前奏。

人鱼抖了一下，却依然没抬头，似乎要消极抵抗到底。

库洛洛拉下裤链，用手握着自己沉甸甸的那处，抵在人鱼的入口上。他坏心眼的没有立刻进去，而是用膨大的前端研磨着瑟缩的蚌肉，浅浅的滑进去一点，又很快拔出来，发出“啵”的一声粘连轻响。

这种浅藏辄止的尝试不啻于一种酷刑，酷拉皮卡白皙的皮肤很快就染上了粉色，即使它仍旧努力表现出抗拒，但力度显然不如之前那么大了。

细碎的呻吟从人鱼的唇间溢出，虽然下一秒它就紧紧咬住下唇，可已经晚了，对方已经听见了。库洛洛露出得逞的笑容，终于大发慈悲的破开合拢的蚌肉，强硬的插了进去。

在被完全进入的那一瞬间，酷拉皮卡猛地睁开双眼，绯色的眼珠颤动着，喉咙间发出濒死的哀鸣。泄殖腔里的每一丝褶皱都被对方强行撑开熨平，那种连灵魂都被填满的饱胀感快要把它逼疯了。

库洛洛低喘了一声，他把手指插入湿漉漉的额发，用力向后捋去，露出光洁的额头和其上的等臂十字架。渎神者的异教十字在月光下显得庄严又邪诡，如同他这个人一样，天真和残忍，悲悯与冷漠，两种截然相反的性格在这个男人身上杂糅，融合出一种矛盾却优雅的气质来。

海盗前后摆动起腰身来，流畅的髂肌线条收缩又舒张，两人相连的地方发出咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声，混合着肉体相撞的清脆声响，男人低沉沙哑的呻吟，和人鱼高亢的泣音，共同在池面上谱成一曲淫靡的交响乐。

人类火热的性器狠狠的楔入它的体内，每一次进出，那膨大的龟头都碾过敏感地带，每一根血管和青筋的凸起都清晰可感。人鱼纤细的身体随着对方的动作而无力地耸动着，尾鳍一下一下地拍着水面，那种濒死的窒息感使它的大脑一片空白，头偏向一侧，歪在对方的肩膀上。

在它身上开疆拓土的，是它的血仇。族人的哀嚎仿佛还萦绕在耳边，鼻端还嗅得到人鱼湾浓郁的化不开的血腥味道。可此时此刻，在月光的照拂下，他们却做着最亲密的事，两具躯体紧密嵌合在一起，汗水和体液混合在一处，不分彼此。他们心的距离有无数个大洋隔开那样远，可身体上的距离却是负数。

“你这辈子最浓烈的感情都给了我，你觉得你还会爱上别人吗？”库洛洛像恶魔那样在它耳边低语：“你还拿得出多余的情感去分给别人吗？”

在快乐和痛苦都到达灭顶的那一刻，人鱼意识到，身体深处沾染上这个人类的温度和气味，这意味着它这辈子都不可能摆脱和他的纠缠了。

它抻长了脖颈，发出了似痛非痛的呻吟。

库洛洛撤了出来，向下看去。只见白浊混合着大量透明的体液从那里溢了出来，粘稠的流过鱼尾，滴落进池水里，洇染开一个个淫靡的白晕。

然而此时此刻，酷拉皮卡已经没有精力去关心他在看哪儿了。

疼，很疼，尾巴疼，喉咙也疼，在这灵魂嬗变的剧烈疼痛中，酷拉皮卡觉得有一柄长刀刺入了它的尾巴，狠狠向下剌开，将其剖为两半，涌动的念力如同刮鳞刀似的在它的鱼尾上游走，把那些连着血肉的鳞片一一剔下。鱼鳞像雪花一样纷纷从皮肤上剥落，渐渐露出其下初具雏形的轮廓。

直到最后一片鱼鳞落下，巨大的鱼尾完全化为一双笔直修长的人类双腿。

现在，“它”是“他”了。

整个变化的过程中，库洛洛都以居高临下的视角，欣赏着这场由自己一手主导的凄美蜕变。他嘴角噙着笑，如同皮格马利翁雕琢着象牙少女，在把全部的精力、全部的热情、全部的爱恋都赋予这座雕像后，他爱上了自己的作品。

然而到这里，成年礼也只完成了一半。酷拉皮卡新长出的双腿颤抖着，大腿内侧的皮肤微微抽搐，仿佛有人掰开了他的嘴巴，强灌了一壶开水进去，将他的喉咙烫的血肉模糊，又从这血肉里长出新芽来。无尽痛苦的深渊中，人鱼的嘴唇无声的开阖着，鲜血顺着他的唇角流下，喉咙里发出液体震动的声响，被血液滋润的声带颤动，终于发出了人类的声音。

“库……”人鱼火红的眼睛燃烧着，里面的恨意简直要具象化，他咬着牙，说出了获得声音后的第一句话。他说的断断续续，但却坚定无比：“……库……库洛洛·鲁西鲁……总、总有一天，我会杀了你！”

海盗头子轻笑一声，撩起他耳边的一缕金发，烙下一个吻：“我拭目以待。”

 

\--end---

 

嗷嗷嗷请酷拉皮卡用锁链鞭笞我！！！


End file.
